O Aniversário da Marin
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Marin faz aniversário. E Aioria pretende fazer uma surpresa para a Amazona. AioriaXMarin.
1. Capítulo 1

Mais uma manhã quente no Santuário.

Aioria abriu os olhos sonolentos e olhou para os raios solares atravessando o vidro da janela. Espreguiçou-se feito um gato, e virou-se para dormir de novo.

Não estava animado para treinar. Queria apenas dormir, para esquecer que se completou um mês sem a presença dela. Um mês.

Desde aquele dia. O dia do piano. O dia em que ele, definitivamente, passou a amá-la.*

Marin. A Amazona de Águia. A mulher que seu coração escolhera e que o destino consentiu que entrasse em sua vida. Para ajudá-la, ampará-la, protegê-la. O amor recém-descoberto, aflorado pela música e pela beleza daquele dia.

"Por onde ela anda, afinal? Para ficar tanto tempo assim longe...", pensou. Sentia saudade da moça. Das brincadeiras, das confissões e até dos ensinamentos dela que ainda insistia em sair de sua mente de educadora.

A claridade do dia não permitiu mais que o sono voltasse e levantou-se, enfim.

Preparou um café da manhã mirrado, com alguns pães e frutas que sobraram de uma árvore qualquer. Relutou em sair de casa, mas não podia mais continuar desse jeito. Tudo por causa de uma amazona? Não, não pode ser assim. Era preciso que o Aioria rígido e metódico voltasse à tona. E se os outros descobrem? Seria um desastre. Mais um motivo para entrar na lista dos insultos do irmão do traidor.

"Quanto drama", censurou-se. "Ela saiu em missão. Apenas isso. Vamos treinar!"

Vestiu-se foi para a arena.

Sua mente estava longe. Não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos que lhe desafiavam. Defendia os golpes mais por reflexo do que por precaução e as vezes quando ele golpeava encontrava apenas o ar. E ficava por isso mesmo.

- O que você tem, Aioria? – Perguntou um soldado. – Está aéreo...

- Estou? – Perguntou o rapaz, inocentemente.

- Está sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A pergunta ofendeu o cavaleiro. Para quem apenas treinava com ele, saber de sua vida era intromissão demais.

- Não. Não aconteceu nada.

- Mas você...

- Não aconteceu nada! Já disse!

E saiu pisando firme da arena. O rapaz engoliu em seco a resposta e continuou a treinar com os que ali estavam.

Aioria chegou em uma praia deserta, andando na beira do mar e deixando molhar os pés descalços. Olhou para o horizonte, ainda pensando nela, se estava bem, se voltaria ferida ou _se _ela voltaria.

Infelizmente, não conseguiu cantarolar a música dela por mais que tentasse e condenou-se por isso. "Deveria ter prestado atenção. E se ela perguntar o que entendeu? O que vai responder?". Deu uma risada e sentou-se na areia.

Mesmo com a máscara, ele podia sentir todas as notas saindo de sua boca, e todas as expressões que fazia ao entoar cada verso daquela canção maravilhosa.

Ao olhar para a sua esquerda, viu que se aproximava uma figura. Uma figura esbelta, de cabelos ruivos. Era ela. Seu coração disparou ao vê-la andando devagar vindo em sua direção, porém não se levantou e deixou com que seu rosto não transparecesse a falta que sentia e a alegria súbita que tomara conta de si.

Marin ainda estava com sua armadura, mas segurava o elmo pela ponta dos dedos. Aproximou-se de Aioria e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Olá! - Disse, sorrindo por trás da face de ferro.

- Olá! Quanto tempo! – Disse, demonstrando surpresa. - Não te vi mais nos treinos, saiu em missão?

- Sim. Me pegaram de surpresa. Mas não foi nada demais.

Olharam-se. Depois desviaram o olhar para as ondas que quebravam sem parar na praia.

- Hoje... É meu aniversário... - Murmurou Marin.

O rosto do rapaz se iluminou com uma alegria que nunca sentira antes.

- É mesmo? Que ótimo, Marin! Parabéns! - E passou o braço pelo ombro da moça, puxando-a para si, depois soltou. Já estava acostumada com os gestos calorosos do cavaleiro, mas o de hoje a deixou desconcertada.

- Vai ter bolo? - Brincou o rapaz, vendo que sua atitude não agradou muito.

- Não tenho que comemorar... - Resmungou - Mais um ano de sofrimentos... Desde que cheguei não vi nada de bom acontecer na minha vida. Fui apenas insultada e humilhada.

- Ora, o que é isso? Não pode pensar assim! Você é uma guerreira, amazona de Athena! Sua armadura de Águia não significa nada? E o Seiya? - "E eu?", pensou, quase estalando a língua para desabafar.

A moça não disse mais nada. Ele tinha razão Mas ninguém conseguia tirá-la de suas lembranças. Dos momentos felizes em que passou junto com o irmão Tohma em um orfanato medíocre no Japão, até o fatídico dia em que ela partiu para a Grécia. E nunca mais tornou a vê-lo. Carregar essa tristeza no coração era um fardo, mas não queria dividi-lo com ninguém. Não queria que sentissem pena dela por causa disso.

– Acho melhor eu ir para a casa. - Disse, levantando-se - Estou cansada...

– Espere – interrompeu Aioria - Não posso deixar o seu aniversário passar em branco. Quero que passe lá em casa à noite. Terá uma linda surpresa.

– Aioria...

– Nada disso! Você é a única amiga que eu conheço aqui. Tenho que agradá-la a qualquer custo. Se não aparecer ficarei chateado. Por favor...

A amazona fitou os olhos verdes e suplicantes do rapaz. Aqueles olhos lindos que a deixavam sem alternativa. Assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. Em troca, o rapaz deu o sorriso mais lindo que podia fazer. Ela o admirou, encantada.

Saíram juntos da praia. A mente de Aioria estava em festa. Não deixaria que passasse essa noite.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

*Fic "Strange", de minha autoria. Está logo abaixo dessa e de outras. Para quem se interessar, dê uma lida!

**Nota:** Fic de aniversário da Marin (18/03)! Dividi em dois capítulos porque ficou grande demais. Espero que gostem!

Reviews são bem-vindos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Marin descansou a tarde toda. Ficou pensando na tal "surpresa" que Aioria estaria aprontando para ela. Uma parte de sua mente não queria descobrir, mas a outra... A outra lutava para que ela tivesse ânimo de comemorar pelo menos esse aniversário, com ele. "Só esse! Por favor...", dizia-lhe a parte. E vinha à mente a imagem suplicante daqueles olhos verdes que a deixavam sem ar. "E se for o último? Nunca se sabe...". Esse pensamento a deixou em pânico. Uma onda de tristeza invadiu seu coração. Só de pensar em nunca mais vê-lo... Seria mais um motivo para amaldiçoar a sua ingrata vida.

Depois se tanto pensar, decidiu ir.

- Ah! Não custa nada... - Retrucou. Olhou para o seu guarda-roupa vazio e lá no fundo, dobrado, estava um vestido preto de mangas curtas que uma serviçal lhe dera, pois não servia mais. Era simples, não havia estampa nem nada. Seria a primeira vez que o vestiria.

Olhou-se no espelho. O comprimento até os joelhos caiu-lhe muito bem, parecia que fora feito para ela. Penteou os cabelos rebeldes e tirou a máscara. Observou o seu rosto. Era um rosto fino, de nariz levemente arrebitado, os olhos negros e amendoados contrastando com a brancura da pele, pálida de nascença e ainda mais pela cobertura da máscara. Os lábios eram finos também, de um rosado que lembrava a flor de cerejeira. Estava linda. Sentiu-se linda, na verdade. Uma típica garota oriental. Tímida e de uma beleza exótica.

Não queria ir de máscara. Ela estragava a composição e o clima informal que a noite pedia. Mas se fosse vista sem ela pelo caminho, seria castigada. Porém, mais do que isso, um terror súbito embrulhou seu estômago ao imaginar o que poderia ser a surpresa.

- Um jantar? – Disse, e sua própria voz a assustou. - Será um jantar? Essa não...

Deixou-se cair na cama, resignada. Só de pensar em tirar a máscara na frente dele e encarar o seu lindo olhar sem a proteção... Era algo aterrorizante. "E se ele não gostar? E se me achar feia? Fora que seria uma afronta às leis das amazonas... Se alguém descobrir...", eram os pensamentos que borbulhavam em sua mente.

- Droga! Só podia ser ideia do Aioria, mesmo... – E amuou-se na cama, esperando o tempo passar rápido para não ir. Ou que sono chegasse logo e a fizesse esquecer-se do seu aniversário. Maldita hora em que falou sobre isso! Deveria ter ficado de boca fechada!

Porém... Magoá-lo desse jeito não resolveria o problema. A amazona sabia que ele fazia isso para agradá-la e para tornar a sua vida mais leve e até mesmo a dele também, já que os dois são tão parecidos em sua origem. E tão próximos um do outro... Não, não podia fazer isso. Não queria mais perder ninguém. Além do mais, já esperava que isso acontecesse, um dia. Tirar a máscara, ter o seu rosto admirado por um homem... Era o que ela mais queria. Apesar de ser uma guerreira, ela era uma mulher e tinha desejos de ser notada e admirada, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida... Não faria mal, algum, não é?

Levantou-se depressa e arrumou seus cabelos, mais uma vez. Fez uma careta ao recolocar a máscara e partiu. De alguma forma teria de conviver com ela.

Ao chegar à casa de Leão, encontrou a porta encostada e ficou com receio de entrar. Chamou-o:

- Aioria?

- Oi? Entre! Por favor... – A voz ecoou pelas paredes – Fique à vontade... Ai, minha mão!

A amazona ouviu o estalo metálico de um talher caindo no chão. Marin entrou timidamente, e fechou a porta atrás dela. Ouviu os resmungos dele da cozinha, como ela previra.

Era realmente um jantar, o que preparava. Era a única coisa que o cavaleiro podia oferecer a ela, e que sabia fazer com presteza, apesar de seus dotes culinários não serem dos melhores.

O rapaz apareceu na porta do corredor, enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato. Estava ofegante. E ficou sem ar ao encontrá-la de vestido e com a máscara nas mãos. Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, até ele balbuciar, emocionado:

- Você... Você é linda!

A moça baixou os olhos e deu um sorriso tímido. Sentiu-se nas nuvens, realizada por dentro. Era o seu presente de aniversário. Mas a mudança súbita do olhar dele para um semblante de indagação a fez tremer.

- Como sabia que faria algo... Que pudesse fazer com que tirasse a máscara? – Perguntou confuso.

- Eu não sabia. – Respondeu a amazona. – Eu decidi tirar por conta própria. Apesar das conseqüências...

- Imagine! Ninguém saberá o que houve aqui.

Os dois sorriram. Logo, um barulho de líquido escorrendo fez com que voltasse a si.

- Droga! O molho... F-fique à vontade! Eu já volto!...

E correu para a cozinha. O rapaz usava uma camisa branca desabotoada até o peito, as mangas dobradas no antebraço e uma calça de brim de cor cáqui. Estava simples e lindo, como sempre.

Imaginar o Aioria na cozinha era realmente uma piada na cabeça da amazona. Nunca passou em sua cabeça que o grande Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão soubesse cozinhar. Ela sim era uma negação. Só sabia fazer sushi. Ainda bem que o Seiya era japonês, também. Se fosse outro, morreria de fome.

Olhou para os móveis, agora iluminados pela luz artificial das lâmpadas, e lembrou-se do dia em que o pegou de calças curtas, ou melhor, sem elas.* A lembrança a deixou ruborizada e balançou a cabeça para afastá-los. Não era o momento para pensar besteiras.

- Pronto! Terminei! – Disse o moço, aparecendo de surpresa na entrada para o corredor. – Venha. – E estendeu a mão para levantá-la.

Marin estendeu a mão e levantou-se, delicada. Ficaram um bom tempo se olhando, ele nem acreditando que estava vendo finalmente o rosto dela, de sua amada, que imaginava noites e noites a fio para guardá-lo na memória. Ela, sentindo todo aquele amor que agora também a contagiava. E que não viveria mais sem ele, para todo o sempre.

Conduziu-a até a cozinha, onde havia uma mesa esmeramente preparada com uma travessa de espaguetti e molho de tomate. Bebida: vinho. A toalha de mesa era xadrez, branco e vermelho.

Marin ao ver aquilo ficou pasma. Como ele conseguiu aquilo, meu Zeus? Era a coisa mais linda que ela já recebera em sua vida. O gesto mais romântico que alguém pode imaginar. Não merecia aquilo. Era irreal demais para o seu mundo tão torturado. Sentiu-se a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

- Me desculpe – Disse o rapaz, desconcertado. – Eu não entendo nada de comida grega, apesar de ser grego. Tive que apelar para a italiana... Sou uma vergonha para os meus conterrâneos... Mas espero que goste. Feliz aniversário.

A moça olhou-o com os olhos marejados. Não conseguia dizer nada, tamanha era a emoção que sentia, desse momento que lhe pareceu tão mágico e encantador.

- Obrigada... – Disse, finalmente, num fio de voz. Não resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-lo e o fez. Abraçou-o forte, desesperada, como se fosse a última vez que o veria. Deixou desabar todas as lágrimas presas no seu cárcere emocional que teimavam em vir todas as noites para atormentá-la. Ele afagou seus cabelos, aspirando seu perfume, abraçando-a lentamente e sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido:

- Você merece muito mais do que isso, Marin. Por tudo o que você passou... Merece muito mais.

Afastou-a de si e a olhou, enxugando suas lágrimas. Ela murmurou outro "obrigada" e em troca recebeu um beijo suave na testa.

Sentaram-se à mesa e degustaram o jantar. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas, de um modo descontraído, como dois amigos que eram. Ninguém tocou nos assuntos "guerra, missão" ou simplesmente, "Santuário". Não queriam estragar um momento descontraído e raro com esse.

Passaram-se horas. A noite estava linda e o luar entrava pela janela da cozinha fez com que amazona convidasse o rapaz para uma ida lá fora.

- Veja que linda a lua! Que tal se fossemos vê-la?

- Claro! Por que não?

E saíram pela porta da frente, sentando no primeiro degrau da casa. Levaram as taças e o vinho, como algo sugestivo para uma noite a dois.

- O que achou do jantar? - Perguntou Aioria.

- Estava ótimo. Parabéns! Já pode casar! – Brincou. O rapaz soltou uma risada leve, sem falsidade.

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar seus olhos da moça ao seu lado. Queria guardar cada pedacinho de seu rosto na memória de seu coração, como alguém que observa a amada pela última vez. Ele pressentia que algo de horrível iria acontecer naquele Santuário, e isso o deixava angustiado. Não queria dizer a ela para não preocupá-la, mas não deixaria que partisse sem se declarar. Sem que ela também se declarasse para ele. Ele sentia isso.

- Eu te amo, Aioria.

- O-o que? – O rapaz foi pego de surpresa justo na hora em que _ele_ diria isso. E ela repetiu, retraída:

- Eu te amo, Aioria de Leão.

Dessa vez foi ele é quem ficou sem palavras, e tudo o que fez foi apenas aproximar o seu rosto do dela e beijá-la. Um beijo terno, longo, doce, de toda uma vida. Um beijo que expressou todo o amor dos dois.

**FIM**

* * *

* Fic "Apenas Um Obrigado" de minha autoria. Está aqui também, é só procurar.

**Nota:** Awwwwwnnnnn! *_* Até eu achei fófis a minha fic! Ai, por que o Tio Kuru não deu um final decente pros dois, hein? Isso é que me raiva em Saint Seiya! Mas já passou, passou... *respira fundo*

E aí, gostaram? Queria ter postado no mesmo dia (18/03), mas não deu. Eu nunca acerto os nivers T.T

Reviews são bem-vindos.


End file.
